Late Night Conversations
by xXxMoonlightLilyxXx
Summary: A conversation between Ryunosuke and Chiaki about the events of the Gedoushu's illusions, with a little twist. This outta be good! This story would take place after the battle of the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act. This story includes boy/boy so if you don't like then don't read! No flames please! Read and Review! Rated M! You have been warned!


**Author's Note: ****I got this idea after watching 'The Return of the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act.' It was hilarious! I loved it. There were so many great moments. My favorite one was the high school scene where all the Shinkengers cross dressed. The guys were hilarious, and since I am a Ryunosuke/Chiaki fan that scene inspired me to write this story! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

Ryunosuke and Chiaki walked into the blue samurai's room. The green samurai flopped onto his boyfriend's bed and lied down as his continuous laughter echoed throughout the tiny room. The older man sat down beside him as he wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter grew. Eventually the two finally calmed down and ceased their grand glee into the occasional chuckles that snuck past their lips.

Eventually, Ryunosuke lied down beside his lover and laced his fingers with the green samurai's. The two stared up at the ceiling in a moment of silence before Chiaki finally spoke.

"Man," the young man chuckled, "Even though that Gedoushu was trying to kill us and we almost died that fight was still a ton of fun!"

"Yeah," the blue samurai responded, "If I ignore my near death experience I would have to say that I had a good time as well!"

The older man felt a playful punch to his shoulder as he turned his head and saw Chiaki gazing at him with a wide grin.

"See! You enjoyed it too!" The young man grinned.

"Well, yeah. It was fun. Weird, sometimes terrifying, but overall fun."

The green samurai smiled before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and let's face it, for something to make you relax that much and actually let loose it had to be extra fun!"

"Haha, yeah... Hey!"

Now it was Ryunosuke who delivered a soft punch to the young man's shoulder as Chiaki burst out laughing.

"Whaaaat," the green samurai laughed, "You know it's true. You're always so serious and tense when we fight the Gedoushu, but today you actually enjoyed yourself."

The blue samurai mumbled several unintelligent words under his breath as he steered his eyes away from his teasing lover.

"Come on Ryunosuke," Chiaki sang, "You had fun! You admitted it and there's nothing wrong with having a little fun. Right?"

The older man released an overly exaggerated sigh as he continued to keep his eyes everywhere but where Chiaki was. The green samurai leaned in until he was only inches from Ryunosuke's face, before his whispered in his ear.

"Don't hide how much fun you actually had today Ryunosuke. Your reactions today are enough proof that you enjoyed yourself. Especially, when you were dressed up like Tono-sama."

Ryunosuke jerked his head at the young man and stared at Chiaki with wide eyes.

"We are not bringing that up!" The blue samurai gasped.

"Bringing what up? I don't know what you're talking about?" The green samurai grinned.

This time the older man completely turned his body around until he was glaring at his lover with his dark, brown eyes.

"Unless, oh I don't know, maybe you mean the fact that you secretly want to overthrow our Lord in the future."

Ryunosuke sat up and gasped at Chiaki's comment.

"I would never even think about overthrowing our Lord and you know that!" The older man screamed.

"Then why were you wearing the cloak and calling the shots while the rest of us were protecting your ass?"

"I-I don't know! The Gedoushu did that!" The blue samurai stuttered.

"Uh huh… yeah… right, and I'm sure he also was the one who stuck those stupid animal parts on our bodies!"

"Animal parts… Whaaaa?!"

"The ears, the tails, the fur! The frickin' bear ears on my head! I mean seriously Ryunosuke! I can kind of understand you wanting to be Tono-sama for a bit, but the animal ears… Really!"

"I-I-I-" Ryunosuke stuttered.

"Why Ryunosuke? Why did you stick bear ears on my head?"

"W-Well to be fair i-it wasn't j-just you. I-I mean M-Mako had the turtle shell a-and Kotoha had the-"

The blue samurai froze as he saw his lover glare at him.

"Answer the question," Chiaki spoke.

The older man fidgeted in the tiny bed before finally blowing up.

"Okay! I always thought it would be fun if we had some cool little accessories to go with our uniforms! Just for fun! At least once! I mean it wasn't that bad! I thought it was cool! It could've been worse!" The older man screamed.

"Yeah, I could've had a bear tail sticking out of my ass," Chiaki growled.

"Well, I thought you looked cute with the bear ears! You hear me! They made you look cute! Ha! And, before you even bring up the Tono-sama subject again let me vent! I would never ever ever ever ever overthrow our Lord! Ever! Deep down I was always just a little curious about what it would be like to be in that position! To have that power, that responsibility, that support, but it was all just out of curiosity! So, don't you think that I will ever overthrow our Lord! It was a misunderstanding! You people mis-under-stood!"

Chiaki burst out laughing before the blue samurai could continue his rant, leaving Ryunosuke at a loss for words.

"Well," the young man chuckled, "that explains a lot! But, hey, I understand your reasoning for thinking that with Takeru. I'm surprised my illusion didn't have me wearing his cloak and calling the shots. Although, I will never agree with your thoughts on the animal ears."

"Whaaaat," Ryunosuke whined, "B-But… you looked so cute!"

"No!" Chiaki retorted, "Besides, you should be lucky that I didn't do something weird to you in one of the other illusions."

"Well, no matter what you say that illusion will always be my favorite, and deep down it'll always be your favorite too!"

"Ha! Yeah right! My favorite illusion definitely was not when we were dressed up as stupid animals. Mine was when I was a cop!"

"Huh?!"

"What do you mean huh! It was the best illusion! I was a cop, firing bullets and taking down criminals! I was a badass!"

"B-But I don't understand-"

"Dude, I was a cop. I had a gun! I was a badass! How could that not be my favorite one?!"

"Well, I thought you liked my illusion the most!"

"You have too much faith in me Ryunosuke. Come on! This isn't even a competition. Think about it. Walking down an alley on a dark, cold night, firing a gun at criminals from every angle, taking charge in completing a mission, wearing an awesome leather jacket! It's a dream come true!"

"Yeah," Ryunosuke replied, "except for the fact that you had our Lord tied up as a hostage in your little illusion!"

"Well, yeah there's that too," the young man added.

"Chiaki! How could you do that to our Tono-sama! He is our Lord! It is our duty to protect and serve-"

"Yeah yeah yeah say what you want Ryunosuke, but I plan on surpassing that guy in the future! And, in my mind, what better way to do that than to have to save his ass when he can't do it himself!"

"But, to have him as a hostage, with a bad guy, who had a gun and threatened to kill him, not to mention that fact that he was unable to henshin or pull out his sword or-"

"Hey, that was just all part of the theme. I didn't ask him to become a hostage. He could've been a guy stuck in a speeding car with some random stranger and it would've felt the same to me."

"That's not the point!" The blue samurai screamed.

"Chill Ryunosuke. Listen, I would never endanger Takeru's life just to surpass him. I'm not heartless. If I am going to do it than I'm going to do it fair and square."

The older man sighed as relief swept over him.

"Well, that's good. I'm at least relieved to know that you aren't going crazy with trying to match up against our Lord," Ryunosuke sighed.

"Yeah, but regardless of all that, that cop illusion was my favorite, and although it wasn't yours you have to admit you had fun in it too. I mean you got to speak into a megaphone man!"

"Well… I did like my megaphone…"

"See! The cop illusion was fun!"

"Yea, I guess it was… although… didn't Mako-san hit you in that illusion?"

"Yeah, that sucked, but the rest of it was good!"

The blue samurai laughed at his lover's comment, and eventually Chiaki joined in as the two indulged in the silliness of their conversation. Eventually, the laughter died down again and the two samurai found themselves staring back at the ceiling.

"Well," Chiaki spoke, "then again… as much fun as all that was there still were some illusions that were… not as much fun…"

"You mean like the one where we were all back up dancers at Mako's concert?" Ryunosuke replied.

"No! I mean that one wasn't fun either, but that's not exactly what I meant. When I said 'not as much fun' I meant… more like…"

"Scary," the older man finished.

"Yeah…"

"You mean," Ryunosuke whispered as he glanced at his lover's eyes, "like during that space illusion, where I almost died."

The green samurai nodded before he released a long sigh.

"I mean, deep down I knew you would make it… but… at the same time… seeing you get shot… and bleeding… and dying… it scared me. Then leaving you behind … I was afraid that I would never see you again," the young man whispered.

The two samurai's eyes met as the older man looked at the hint of fear in his lover's eyes, from that terrifying moment just mere hours ago.

"I really thought… that I was going to lose you," Chiaki gasped.

The blue samurai released a small smile as he wrapped an arm around the young man and drew him close, allowing Chiaki to rest his head upon his chest. He ran his hand through the green samurai's cinnamon locks to ease his lover's pain.

"Hey, I'm okay now. I'm sorry I scared you back there, but I promise you Chiaki that I will never ever leave you. Ever, okay?"

Chiaki looked up at the older man and smiled as he nodded his head.

"Okay, I trust you Ryunosuke," the young man responded.

"Good, because trust me I would never leave you after experiencing something like that! Being so close to death! That was horrible! It was so scary! I swear I was hyperventilating! I swear! I mean somehow I was still remaining conscious and was wielding my gun just fine but still! I never want to be in that situation ever ever ever ever ever again! Ever! I mean could you imagine the-"

The green samurai released a small laugh at the older man's rambling as he laced his fingers with the blue samurai's hand. The small action caused Ryunosuke to stop his rant and relax once again as he released another breathe to calm his mind.

"Well," Chiaki said, "you're fine, and that's all that matters. Right?"

"Yeah," The older man responded, "but, by far that was the worst illusion we faced."

"Really?" The green samurai retorted.

"Well, yeah! I don't know what could be worse than, oh I don't know, me almost dying!"

"I think I know another one that comes pretty damn close."

"What?!"

"The high school illusion," Chiaki whispered.

Both men instantly groaned as the memories of the illusion flooded back into their minds.

"Oh! That one was embarrassing!" Ryunosuke screamed.

"I know right! It was all fine until we all threw off our uniforms and suddenly were wearing girl clothes!"

"That was Kotoha's illusion right?"

"Yep, and I never thought she would put all of us in girl clothes! Gah!"

"Even Mako and Kotoha cross-dressed?!" The blue samurai screamed.

"Yeah, but you gotta remember Ryunosuke that girls can pull off even boy clothes. The hair was a little weird, but still, pulling of multiple styles is just a girl thing," the young man responded.

"Yeah, but it was still a little too much for me. I mean Mako and Kotoha with the short hair, Genta with the jewelry, Tono-sama with the… skirt…"

Both men glanced at each other before cringing simultaneously at the memory of their Lord wearing a mini skirt.

"Dude," Chiaki spoke, "I am scarred for life with that image."

"Agreed, but-"

"Oh no, what's with the but?!"

"Well, as weird and uncomfortable as that illusion was I have to admit, you looked very cute in those girl clothes," Ryunosuke replied.

Chiaki looked at the man with disgust written all over his face.

"Ryunosuke, what the fuck! That is disgusting that you find me attractive in girl clothes! I mean, I would never wear that! How could you even say something so… so… weird?!"

"I don't know. You always look cute. Those clothes were just an added bonus!"

"Oh great! First the bear ears now the girl clothes! What's next a maid's outfit?!"

The blue samurai pursed his lips as he glanced at his lover with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Chiaki hissed.

"Oh come on Chiaki you're being too defensive about this! You should be proud that you look cute in those things!"

"Well I don't! I don't even see how your mind could come to such conclusions! That is sick!"

"No, you're just too adorable!"

"I am not adorable! Adorable is not a word to use on a guy! Adorable is something you use to describe something young or tiny, like a baby or a puppy! Not a samurai warrior!"

"Well, too bad Chiaki you are adorable no matter what you say!"

"No I am not,' Chiaki screamed, "If anything I am handsome!"

"No," Ryunosuke sneered, "adorable!"

"Handsome!"

"Adorable!"

"Handsome!"

"Adorable!"

"Handsome!"

"Adorable!"

"Han- okay you know what! I'm not dealing with this!"

"Then admit it! You are adorable!" The older man smiled.

"Never!" The green samurai yelled.

Suddenly, Chiaki jumped up from the bed. Ryunosuke sat up as he watched his boyfriend standing near the edge of the mattress.

"Where are you going?" The blue samurai asked.

"To take a shower," the young man replied, "so that I can scrub the adorableness off my body!"

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving this room until you admit you are cute!"

"Cute?!"

"Yes, cute!"

Then, before Chiaki could react, the blue samurai tackled the young man to the ground. The two wrestled on the hard floor before Ryunosuke successfully pinned the green samurai's hands above his head. Chiaki struggled for a moment before he released an aggravated sigh, which earned the older man smirk upon his face.

"Jerk," Chiaki huffed.

"You won't be saying that for long, my cutie," Ryunosuke smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You know it's true. Just admit it Chiaki. You are cute!"

"No! I will never admit it!"

"Come on! All it takes is two words. Just say 'I'm cute' and you're done."

"I would rather be hit by a bus then say those words," Chiaki growled.

"Awe come on Chiaki," Ryunosuke whined, "you know deep down that I am right."

Slowly, the blue samurai snuck his hand under the young man's body and lightly squeezed his lover's ass. Chiaki bit his lip at the unexpected reaction, but immediately shook it off and glared at the older man.

"Really, Ryunosuke, you think having sex with me is going to change my mind?" Chiaki asked annoyed.

"I-I never said I was going to have sex with you," Ryunosuke stuttered embarrassingly.

"Really, because every time you're in the mood you always toy with my ass first."

"Well… I-I-I-I-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hands off the merchandise man!"

However, instead of pulling his hand away from the green samurai Ryunosuke only tightened his grip and rubbed his hand up and down the young man's clothed cheeks. Despite the awkward position the two were in the older man still knew how to pull off some sexy tricks. He was determined in getting his point across.

"Well," Ryunosuke smirked, "If sex is what would convince you then maybe I should."

"N-Not a chance," Chiaki gasped.

"We'll see about that."

Chiaki gasped as he felt the blue samurai's magical hands tease his ass. Ryunosuke knew the young man's ass was one of his sensitive spots, and it aggravated the green samurai that his lover was taking full advantage of this weakness. However, the young man refused to give in to his boyfriend's tricks. The last thing he would do would admit that he was cute or adorable to the older man. The words alone made him shiver.

Ryunosuke noticed his boyfriend's stubborn attitude and decided to take things a step further. Without warning the older man dove him hands under his lover's jeans, and knowing how his naughty little lover usually went commando, the blue samurai was instantly welcomed with the warm, smooth flesh underneath the fabric. The young man gasped at the intrusion, but Ryunosuke didn't stop. Immediately, the older man started rubbing and groping the area, but this time with much more force. Chiaki bit his lip, trying to suppress the sounds that wanted to explode from his mouth, but he couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from his lips as his lover continued to tease him.

The green samurai started panting as Ryunosuke's movements only increased. The young man was getting extremely turned on by his lover's actions. Chiaki mentally cursed to himself, as he sensed the familiar tight feeling build within his crotch. The blue samurai noticed and smiled as he leaned down onto his boyfriend, until he was practically laying on him. The older man held his head only centimeters from the green samurai's face, staring at the adorable image of his lover panting and struggling below him.

"So," Ryunosuke purred, "will you admit it now? Will you admit that you are absolutely adorable?"

"N-Never," Chiaki panted.

The blue samurai smirked at his lover's predictable reaction.

"Oh," the older man grinned as he jerked his hips into his lover's crotch, causing the young man to gasp at the contact, "like I said before Chiaki. We'll see about that."

Then, Ryunosuke dove down and captured the green samurai's lips in a kiss. Chiaki continued to refuse by keeping his mouth shut, but the blue samurai was determined to get through to him. The older man squeezed hard upon the young man's cheeks, which earned him a loud gasp from his lover and his ticket in. Ryunosuke dove his tongue past Chiaki's soft, pink lips and massaged the inside of his lover's mouth. He rolled his tongue over the green samurai's teeth, glided it upon the roof of his mouth, and sucked furiously at his boyfriend's tongue.

Chiaki was moaning uncontrollably from the way Ryunosuke was kissing him. It was absolute bliss to him. The green samurai wasn't joking when he mentioned to Kotoha, a few weeks ago, that the older man was like a sex god. The young man had no clue where the blue samurai got his unbelievable skills from, but damn they were simply magical.

As Ryunosuke continued to kiss Chiaki the blue samurai proceeded with groping the young man's ass, while thrusting upon his lover's crotch at the same time. The older man practically could feel his boyfriend shaking beneath him, from the amount of passion coursing through him.

Eventually, the blue samurai broke the kiss and the two men panted heavily as they gasped for air. Ryunosuke smiled down at the young man as a pink blush adorned the green samurai's sweaty face and leaned down to lightly kiss his cheeks. This only caused Chiaki's face to heat up even more and the older man released a laugh from the look on his lover's face.

"Looks like my cutie is enjoying this a little too much," Ryunosuke grinned.

The young man growled as he tried to pry himself from the blue samurai's iron grip, but failed.

"Yeah," Chiaki panted, "wouldn't expect anything less from you, but you still aren't going to get anything out of me."

"Wow, you really don't like it when I call you cute do you?" The older man asked.

"No," the young man replied, "I don't."

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't say how irresistible you look right now. You look so adorable!" The blue samurai purred.

"I am not-"

The green samurai was interrupted as Ryunosuke lifted up the young man's green shirt and started sucking on his nipples. The older man flicked his tongue over the pink stubs and lightly bit them as he furiously sucked each one. Chiaki squeezed his eyes and bit his lip, but a loud moan could be heard from the back of his throat.

"R-Ryunosuke," Chiaki gasped.

"Why can't you just admit how cute you are?" Ryunosuke asked.

Then, out of nowhere the older man grabbed the edge of the younger man's shirt and pulled it off. Chiaki shivered as his hot body became exposed to the cold air. Immediately, the blue samurai dove in again, only this time to the green samurai's neck. Ryunosuke started sucking and biting the tender skin as he began to make a love mark on his boyfriend. The young man squirmed from the unimaginable pleasure, but still couldn't break free from the older man's grasp. The blue samurai licked the fresh love mark upon his lover's neck and kissed it lightly.

"So cute," Ryunosuke purred against the young man's neck.

Chiaki was about to protest, but then he felt his boyfriend's fingers toying the edge of his jeans. The green samurai gasped as the blue attire was ripped right off of him, leaving him completely exposed before his lover.

"Really Ryunosuke," Chiaki growled, "You're seriously going to do this?! You're going to fuck me just to try and make me say that I'm… that!"

"Chiaki," the older man purred, "You just need to understand how wrong you actually are. You think that you are anything but cute, but in truth you are so adorable that you're absolutely irresistible!"

"I am not!"

"We'll see."

Suddenly, Chiaki was lifted up by the older man and thrown onto the soft, green mattress. Before the young man could even process what had just happened the blue samurai crawled on top of him and grabbed his hand's once again. Only, this time the green samurai felt something being wrapped around them. It took a moment for Chiaki to register what exactly the older man did to him as Ryunosuke drew his hands back.

"Rope," Chiaki groaned, "Seriously, rope! What the hell's with the rope?! Where did you even get the rope?! Who keeps rope with them in their room?!"

"Uh," Ryunosuke responded, "who doesn't keep rope in their room? If an enemy were to sneak in and try to attack me rope would be something good to have on hand."

"Oh, well that's great! What's next a knife?!"

"How did you know?!"

"Seriously…"

The blue samurai chuckled as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Well, that's not important right now," Ryunosuke said as he pulled off his pants and boxers all at once, "What's important is proving to you that you are adorable, and to hear you admit it yourself."

Chiaki gulped as he watched the older man slowly remove his jacket and shirt.

"Uh, could we go back to the knife topic? I think I've gained a sudden interest in that," Chiaki stuttered.

"Nope, not until you admit you're cute!"

Ryunosuke leaned down and started rocking the two samurai's hips together, causing both men to moan loudly from the heated friction.

"I-I'm not a-admitting anything…" the green samurai panted.

"Sure you will, because deep down you know it's true," the blue samurai insisted.

"Oh yeah, well look at it like this Ryunosuke. If I were to compare my 'cuteness' to something then I'd say that I'm just about as cute as you dressed up like a girl… and that is not a compliment."

"Y-You didn't think I looked cute dressed like a girl?!"

"Nope! Not at all! Come on man those pigtails, that makeup, the skirt. Yuck! Man, you do not look good in girl clothes."

The blue samurai frowned and then grasped his hand around his lover's cock and squeezed it tightly. The young man screamed at both the pleasure and pain of the act.

"That's mean Chiaki. You should always think I'm attractive no matter what I'm in," Ryunosuke whined.

"Well, sorry that I think my boyfriend doesn't look good in girl clothes!" Chiaki gritted.

"Chiaki!"

The green samurai blew a strand of hair out of his face as he stared at his boyfriend before him.

"Well, since you were so mean not only do I have make you to admit that you are cute, but now I also have to punish you for that mean comment."

"Good luck with that!"

The older man grinned as he reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. The green samurai glared at the bottle. The young man was not want to give in and admit that he was… cute… Chiaki cringed again at the thought.

The blue samurai flipped open that cap and squirted some of the cool liquid onto his hand before he set the bottle back into the drawer. The young man pulled at the ropes once more, trying with all his might to break free, but it was beginning to hurt. The ropes were digging into his wrists and the feeling was starting to become painful. The green samurai knew that at this point there was no way he was going to escape.

Chiaki gasped as he saw Ryunosuke dive down and lick his ass, occasionally gliding his tongue over his entrance, but not penetrating it. The young man moaned loudly, but at the same time he was starting to feel a sense of anxiety wash over him.

Suddenly, Ryunosuke lifted Chiaki's legs over his shoulders and started rubbing his hands along the crease of the young man's ass. As the older man continued his slow preparations the green samurai began to wonder why he was feeling a little scared about this. Then it hit him.

Chiaki remembered that it had been a while since the two last had sex. Two weeks, to be exact. Thanks to numerous Gedoushu attacks the two men never found themselves in the mood to do it after battles. Now, the young man began to worry that if he didn't comply with the older man's request then this love making could actually have some pain to it. Since, there were two weeks of sexual tension riding on this. Not to mention the rude comment that the green samurai said earlier. Although, Chiaki didn't think Ryunosuke would ever purposely hurt him during their sex, after looking over all the things against him it was hard to believe that he would come out of this unscathed.

Then, without warning Ryunosuke thrusted a finger into the young man's entrance. The green samurai gasped as the older man furiously pulled the appendage in and out of his entrance. The feeling was rather uncomfortable, but the young man didn't expect anything grand after two weeks of not doing this. Suddenly, another finger was thrusted in and this time Chiaki bit his lip as he tried to not cry out from the sudden pain. It had been too long since their last time and the signs were showing it. The blue samurai started scissoring the inside of his lover's tight hole, but the motions only made the pain worse. The green samurai looked away from the older man, refusing to make eye contact. This was only the prep work. What the hell would happen once the real thing came into play?

Finally, a third finger was thrusted in and Chiaki couldn't hold back the pained scream as a tear ran down his face. The pain was worse than he expected. If the young man really hurt his boyfriend this bad from his rude comment then he deserved this, but why was this all so painful? Was it really the fault of the two weeks they didn't have sex, or was the blue samurai purposely making it hurt? Either way the pain was too much at the moment. The green samurai knew he would adjust, but it was taking too long and he never had a chance to do so two fingers before this one.

Suddenly, Chiaki felt a hand cup his face and a thumb gently wipe away his tear. The young man looked up and met the dark, brown eyes of his lover. In those eyes the green samurai saw immense determination and passion, but he also saw love and concern.

"Chiaki," Ryunosuke whispered, "Are you okay?"

The green samurai looked up at his boyfriend and nodded.

"Yeah," Chiaki replied, "It's just… been awhile since we've last done this… I'm just not used to the feeling yet. That's all."

The blue samurai nodded before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the young man's lips. Then, the older man pulled up and glanced down at him.

"I'll try to be gentler," Ryunosuke assured.

Chiaki smiled.

"But, only because you are so adorable," the blue samurai smiled.

The young man scowled at his boyfriend, but let it slide for now, only because he wanted the pain to subside as soon as possible. As Chiaki adjusted to the feeling of being stretched again Ryunosuke started kissing his neck and softly groping the young man's ass. The blue samurai tried to distract his lover from the pain with pleasure, while he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of the green samurai's entrance.

Eventually, Chiaki was moaning and was pulling on the ropes in frustration as he tried to push the appendages deeper into him. The older man chuckled at his boyfriend's impatient attitude.

"Are you ready?" Ryunosuke replied.

The green samurai looked at his lover and nodded. Ryunosuke took a moment to look at Chiaki and the position he was. The young man was lying with his hands tied up, his soft, pink lips swollen, beads of sweat trickling down his face, and a pink blush adorning his cheeks. Chiaki was simply too cute.

"You don't know how cute you look right now," Ryunosuke smiled.

"I told you," Chiaki huffed, "I am not-"

However, the green samurai was interrupted by the older man placing a finger upon his lips. The blue samurai smiled at his boyfriend, as Chiaki gazed at him with soft, brown eyes.

"Chiaki," Ryunosuke whispered, "don't say that. You are cute. You just have to realize it. Being cute isn't something to be ashamed of. You should embrace it!"

The older man kept his finger on his lover's lips as he pulled his three fingers out of the young man's entrance. Ryunosuke gazed at the green samurai.

"I feel like deep down you think that being cute makes you look weak, but it doesn't," the blue samurai continued, "Being cute doesn't mean that you aren't strong, or brave, or girly, or weak. No, cute describes the beauty of something young and beautiful. It describes the child like side of an individual. You have childlike features, but not in a bad way at all. You are fun, crazy, and young. You have chubby cheeks and plump, pink lips. As well as the most beautiful, brown eyes I have ever seen. Chiaki, you are adorable! Cute beyond belief! Cute fits you because you may be a man, but have the heart of a child and that's what makes you cute! It's what I love the most about you."

Then, the older man removed his finger from his lover's lips. However, Chiaki remained silent as he absorbed the information. After hearing everything the blue samurai had said the young man glanced up at his boyfriend and gazed at the smile upon his face. The green samurai was completely speechless.

Ryunosuke smiled down at him before redirecting his attention back to their love making.

"Now," the older man chimed, "I still haven't heard you say those words yet, and I am determined to hear them before we are through with our sex."

With that said Ryunosuke took the remaining lube on his hands and ran them over his cock. Then, once it was heavily coated the blue samurai positioned himself right at Chiaki's entrance. The two exchanged a small glance before the older man thrust his entire cock into the tight, warm heat. The young man gasped and bit his lip as the wave of pain hit him. Once again, the pain was overwhelming and a tear slipped past the green samurai's eyes as he tried to adjust.

Then, Chiaki felt a sense of déjà vu fall upon him, as a hand gently cupped his face and a thumb wiped the tear away. Ryunosuke leaned down a kissed the young man softly upon his lips. The blue samurai pulled away for a bit and gazed at his boyfriend.

"Let me know when you are ready," Ryunosuke whispered before he dove down to seal his lover's lips again. The two kissed until Chiaki began to feel himself loosen up. Once the pain was completely gone the young man wiggled his hips to signal the blue samurai that it was okay to move. The older man pulled away from his lover's face and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's hips. Slowly, Ryunosuke pulled his entire cock out of Chiaki, until only the tip remained, before slamming back in. Chiaki moaned as the pleasure soared throughout his body and soon enough the blue samurai was thrusting into him at a more rapid pace.

The older man gained a rhythm as he continued thrusting into his lover, earning the most beautiful sounds from the young man below him. However, the blue samurai was still holding back. He wouldn't give his all until he heard the words he wanted to hear from Chiaki. Ryunosuke laid down upon the green samurai, while still thrusting into him. The young man gazed at him as he moaned with every thrust he received.

"Chiaki," the older moaned, "tell me. Tell me you are cute! Tell me that you are adorable and I will show you how special you really are!"

The young man looked at the blue samurai before him. Inside he still was hesitant, but at the same time he felt a sense of pride as the words slowly began to build up within him.

"I-I," Chiaki gasped, "I'm c-cute! I'm cute Ryunosuke, for you and only you!"

The older man smiled immensely as the words rang in his ears. Ryunosuke dove down and captured the green samurai lips in a deep kiss, before pulling back.

"That's my cutie," the blue samurai moaned.

Then, the older man grabbed his lover's cheeks and lifted him up. Soon, Ryunosuke was slamming into his lover at an unimaginable pace. The young man moaning loudly as the feeling of his boyfriend's cock filling him drove him crazy. Suddenly, the green samurai released a loud moan as he felt a vast wave of pleasure course through his body.

"There," Chiaki moaned, "Hit is again!"

"Anything for my adorable boyfriend," Ryunosuke huffed.

The blue samurai was literally pounding into his lover, thrusting his cock deep into the warm heat, hitting the young man's sweet spot every time with immense force. The two moaned as they continued. Then, Ryunosuke grasped the green samurai's hard cock and started pumping it furiously to his thrusts. At this point, Chiaki was moaning constantly. The pleasure was unbelievable. The older man dove down, once again, and captured the young man's moans with a bruising kiss. The two taking only seconds to catch their breath as they repeatedly brought their lips together over and over again.

Eventually, Chiaki felt the familiar sensation building in his stomach.

"Ryunosuke," the green samurai moaned, "I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna-"

"Hang on Chiaki," the blue samurai moaned, "let's cum together."

The young man nodded. After several more thrusts the older man felt the building sensation as well and gazed down at his lover.

"Cum with me, Chiaki."

Suddenly, Chiaki screamed his lover's name as he released his seed all over his and his boyfriend's chest. The warm muscles squeezing Ryunosuke's cock sent him over the edge as he released his seed deep within lover, screaming his boyfriend's name as well. The older man fell on top of the green samurai as the two caught their breath. After a moment, he lifted himself up and pulled his cock out of the young man. Then, Ryunosuke reached into his drawer and pulled out a cloth. The older man started wiping the cum off of his chest, and once it was all off he bent down and cleaned off the young man's chest. Once the mess was cleaned up the blue samurai threw the rag into a basket and lied down next to his lover.

Chiaki turned onto his side and the two cuddled, as the older man pulled up the sheets and tucked them in. The two gazed at each other as Ryunosuke ran a thumb lovingly over the young man's cheek.

"So cute," the blue samurai whispered.

The green samurai chuckled at the comment, but nuzzled into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Yeah, well looks like cuteness earns me great nights in bed," Chiaki giggled.

Ryunosuke laughed softly at his lover's response. He was satisfied enough that he had won the battle tonight.

"Well, I'm glad you understand why you are so adorable now," the older man said.

"I can't believe recapping on Kotoha's high school illusion brought us to this," Chiaki sighed.

"Me either."

"But, it was worth it."

"Yes it was."

The two slowly relaxed as they settled into the soft, blue mattress.

"Tomorrow," Ryunosuke yawned, "I can tell you all about that knife I keep in my room. I'll tell you what type it is, what era it's from; how to wield it, I'll even buy you one if you want."

"Ryunosuke," Chiaki yawned, "I was kidding about the knife."

"But… But-"

The young man leaned up and placed a kiss on the blue samurai's lips before snuggling back into his lover's chest. Ryunosuke glanced at the green samurai wrapped against his body and released a smile as he leaned down and kissed the young man upon the forehead.

"I guess I can only see you taking an interest in Japanese history in my dreams, huh?" Ryunosuke chuckled.

"Yep," Chiaki replied.

The two smiled as they drifted to sleep.

"Good night Ryunosuke."

"Good night Chiaki."

**Whoa this story just went from rated T to rated R! Ah! Never ever ever thought I would write something like this, but let me know how I did. Please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
